This is Reality
by J-Meister
Summary: Emma’s old assistant, Ella, meets up with her again but things are revealing in the most devastating occurrences, Leaving Emma to explain that some things just read in books are real.Gradual Qing Long x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** ALL CHARACTERS AND WORLD BELONG TO KYLIE CHAN. I own Ella only...so far.  
**  
****A/N:** Whooops...i knew i deleted a story before and finally realized what one it was. once again, it's back up._

* * *

_  
_**CHAPTER 1  
**

Ella Walter's casually walked amongst the crowded streets, determined not to be late for work. She had started working as an assistant to Kitty kwok 3 months ago and as famous as she was, when Kitty Kwok offered Ella to work for her, she couldn't resist.

Who wouldn't? Kitty Kwok was known to pay fairly well for a childcare industry.

Fortunately Ella managed to doge her way around and arrived to her workplace a minute before she was late.

"Good, you look presentable" Ms Kwok said eying Ella with approval, as much as she liked being paid good, sometimes working for this woman irritated her to no ends.

_'She's always got to spot something wrong'_ Ella thought as if daring her employer to spit out those disapprovals that began shining in her eyes.

As if reading her thoughts, she took the dare, "What happened to your hair Ella? It looks like a bird has made a nest in it" Ms Kwok scorned her and sighed,

"Please at least clean that up before the children arrive"

"Ok…" Ella replied and forced a smile.

As soon as Kitty Kwok left the room, Ella Groaned irately and mimic'ed what she had been told. Someone by the computers laughed and she realized, rather embarrassedly, it was April.

"Oh!" Ella gasped immediately and felt a blush arise, "sorry I didn't see you there"

"It's ok, but please don't be mean" April smiled nicely, "she's just trying to help you become more presentable for this workplace"

Agreeing with her reasoning Ella didn't fight back, but she still didn't believe what she said, after all, she's just protecting her aunt like Ella would do.

After she fixed her 'birds nest' hair, the day past reasonably fast without any more occurrences with Kitty Kwok giving her rueful advice. It was about 5 pm when she was able to leave, but not before April's husband arrived,

"Oh Hello Ella" He greeted with a lopsided smile. "leaving already?" he asked her, his eyes slightly drifted lower for a second and Ella inwardly cringed. She never liked him at all.

"Yes" she told him with a neutral voice, "I have to do some shopping on the way so I better head off now" with that she maneuvered around him through the doorway while forcing a smile at Andy and April who came to greet her husband.

'_Argh!. I don't know what she sees in him'_ Ella thought with a shudder_, 'something sets bells off when I look at him'_.

Being truthful to her words, Ella headed to the shops before it became too dark.

Just as she was around the corner she collided into someone else who seemed to also be rushing, both she and the person she collided into were knocked to the ground.

"Ouch" Ella groaned as she landed onto her buttocks, she looked up to apologize to whom she ran into and gasped instead.

"Emma?" the woman looked at her at the mention of the name and her eyes brightened.

"Ella?" She asked unsurely as to believing what she was seeing.

"um…How have you been?" She asked Emma awkwardly and stood up to help Emma up as well.

Emma accepted Ella's outstretched hand gratefully and pulled her into a hug, "I have been great. But you, I haven't seen you in ages"

The two Australian women grinned at each other, both equally happy to see each other.

"I really wasn't expecting to see you around with how busy it always is" Ella commented, "and much less at how we randomly collided into each other. I'm really sorry about that"

Emma laughed, pushing her messy hair behind her ear "Don't worry, I was in a rush too. Sorry I didn't see you either"

When she said that, Ella noticed that she nervously looked behind her at something, or rather, some boys who were coming nearby to them.

"Are you ….ok?" Ella asked cautiously while gazing occasionally at the nearing teenagers. The three boys seemed to be the troublemaking type too, singlets, tattoos, and definitely the way they walked stirred up trouble. One teenager in particular noticed Ella's gaze towards him and he winked at her slyly and smirked.

"Huh?!" Emma asked looking sideways again, "oh no! I'm fine. Really"

Emma's body started becoming tenser and she quickly looked at the time.

"Oh, I'm going to be late" she told Ella, "Listen, I'm sorry I can't talk more. I got to go" and with that Emma moved to walk away but stopped when one of the boys spoke up.

"Sorry Chica's did we split the reunion or something?" The tall Teenager in the middle spoke, he had so much confidence that Ella thought she'd drown.

"We thought we might stop and have a chat with you nice lovely ladies" he stated, looking at both Emma and Ella slyly.

"Uh. Sorry to burst your bubble" Ella told him flatly, "but we both have things to do" Emma grabbed Ella's arm to steer her in the same direction but the shortest of the teenagers jogged and halted in front of them.

"Uh-ah" he tittered growing a huge grin, Ella rolled her eyes; some men just never understood when they were being rejected.

Emma stiffened like a board and glared them in the eye.

"What do you want?" she asked them, looking both ways to keep an eye on all of them.

Something in their eyes changed as they all looked at Emma with a malicious grin.

"We hear you know the arts, and it seems reasonable" the one from the middle earlier spoke, eying Emma's body and Ella looked at her confusedly.

Emma's face held both worry and anticipation when she looked at her, "Trust me will you and don't go running" Emma warned Ella.

"Why?" she blurted confused, but before she got a reply, Emma pushed her into the brick wall behind her "Stay back!"

Everything from there happened so quickly, or to her disbelief, they were all moving so quickly.

Emma was attacked by the tallest teenager and she was able to quickly block the attack, and then punched him harshly in the head only for him to spill into black-like goo.

_'Wait…'_she blinked stupidly, _'…he became…goo?!'_

She began to feel lightheaded and leant against the wall as she saw the two other teenagers received the same fate, "What's. What's going on?" Ella whispered as Emma approached her, she hadn't realized that she had begun shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Emma told her, desperate that her friend was ok.

"What…in the world…was…that?" Ella tried to talk but was finding that it was very hard, and before she knew it, everything became dark.

* * *

Lol, just something to start since it is my favourite series and.....not many are in this book section............REVIEWS WELCOMED xP.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and and other stuff belong to the awesome Kylie chan!** **only Ella belongs to me**

A/N: thanks you so much for the review Emenemenemma! that review had got me into working on the fan fiction again (even though my writing may have changed since then...:-/), but i wasnt sure if people were reading this at all xP. but the books are just too awesome to resist on doing a fanfic for them.

**At the bottom of the page, there shall be a question i would love to hear fellow readers answer to.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

"She's starting to wake" Someone's distant voice said,_' Where am I?' _Ella thought trying to stir and felt she was on something soft, either a bed or a sofa she guessed.

"Ella?" Emma's voice brought her focus back remembering she had fainted.

Ella groaned and opened her eyes and focused them on everyone in the room.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked looking at the unfamiliar face of a child and a dark skinned man

Emma smiled at her, "You fainted Ella, I think when we collided, you fell back pretty hard" she told her, Looking at the man standing behind the child. They both held their gaze for a little while before turning to look expectantly at Ella.

Slowly Ella nodded her head, feeling slightly confused, she was sure something else had happened because she felt greatly unnerved.

"Ok, did you take me back to your place?" she asked Emma curiously and smiled over at the quiet little girl whose face brightened back up and grinned at her.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. I really didn't know what to do at the time," Emma explained scratching her head nervously, "Leo here drove around the corner in his car luckily"

"Yeah, she would have been hopeless without me" The dark skinned man said cheekily, "I'm Leo by the way"

Ella nodded nicely, "thanks for helping at least….I wouldn't have been much help while out cold" she joked lightly.

The little girl cheerfully ran and sat upon Ella's lap on the couch and smiled at her, "Hi Emma's friend, I'm simone" she introduced, "Emma takes care of me here you know"

Looking at Emma Slyly, Ella looked at Simone, "Oh really? Well you'll have to tell me all the embarrassing things she has done then right?" Ella grinned cheekily and Simone giggled and nodded rapidly.

"What's the time?" Ella asked suddenly, realizing it was already late when she was rushing home.  
"Almost 7 O'clock now" Leo replied.

_'7 O'clock?!_' Ella thought with disdain and got up with the help of Simone.

"I probably better head home then, I got to do some things before tomorrow" Ella said, her enthusiasm gone as she remembered all her chores she needed to do at home.

Leo, took a step closer, "I can take you home, you didn't have a car did you?" he asked. Ella shook her head but regretted it when she began to feel woozy again. She sat down back on the bed.

"Whoa, I shouldn't have done that!" Ella scolded herself, laughing slightly. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Did you want to stay the night? You did have a bit of a hard fall"

"No….No…I'm…." just as she began to talk she spotted something black and gross on her clothes. Suddenly vivid memories came back to her. The three teenagers. Fighting. Everything was coming back to her so fast that she had to grip her head.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Emma grabbed hold on both Ella's shoulders. She shook her lightly, "Ella?"

"I'll go get some water" Leo said, leaving the room quickly, almost running.

"Is she ok Emma?" Simone's innocent voice managed to bring Ella's state of mind back. She looked around her with puzzlement. "Ella…?"

Ella looked to Emma whose face was furrowed in worry. Ella took a deep breath.

"I didn't have a bad fall…." She whispered. Leo feet shuffled slightly as he entered the room, seemingly at a wrong moment.

Emma's face almost faltered but she managed a confused look. "What do you mean Ella?"

She gave Emma a sharp glance, "I remember now, those teenagers…you pushed me back and you fought them both."

Emma shook her head, denying what she was saying. "No you must've had a dream while you were knocked out -"

"No it can't have been, you were fighting them incredibly and they turned into black goo or whatever it was!" Ella insisted lifting her shirt where a small trace of black goo was present.

Another man entered the room; he was Chinese and seemed to be the father of Simone. He looked at Ella and smiled slightly. "Emma, I'll take Simone out and you both can talk." He said and concentrated on Emma for a few moments until she nodded.

"Yes. Okay, I will." She said. Simone smiled at Ella and patted her arm, "it'll be ok Ella."

Grabbing hold of the man's hand, Simone and the Chinese man left the room.

Emma was quiet when Ella's attention focused on her. She was staring deeply at Ella as if debating what to say.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? This seems too serious to be some prank you pulled on me." Ella said. Emma eyes widened slightly and she mumbled a low, "I should have thought of that."

"First Ella, I need you to change, that goo doesn't really look good on you." Emma said, almost too casually as she got up, and going to a closet.

"You'd be around my size so that's lucky." She murmured to herself.

Ella got up from the coach she was on, looking around and realizing that she wasn't in some lounge room. She was in one large suite….but it couldn't be Emma's could it?

"Is this…._Room_…yours?" Ella said, stumbling on her words. Emma laughed and turned around, "It's massive, isn't it?"

Ella, being speechless, just nodded. "It's practically what I was like when I came here first. _'This massive room is mine?_'"

She handed Ella some spare clothes, which she changed into quickly. "Now, earlier, can you please tell me what the…_hell_…is going on?" Ella said, handing Emma her dirtied clothes and staring at her pleadingly.

"I hoped you'd give up…"Emma sighed disappointedly. She sat down on the couch and looked meaningfully at Ella, "I just need you to promise me something...."

This confused Ella and she lifted her arms up slightly, "Promise ...what?"

"That, whatever I say must keep between us. I mean _seriously_ you can't tell _anyone_. It could put them or you in danger" Emma said, staring into Ella's eyes seriously. Ella looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you working for some crime leader?" she whispered lowly, getting closer to Emma. "'Cause if you are….we have to get you-"

"Wait. No that's not what it is" Emma interrupted quickly.

"Than what's wrong?" Ella said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"You've forgotten the freakiest parts of what you've seen Ella. What you said you saw was true, we hoped you would think it was just a dream but we realize that our avoidance game hadn't worked."

Ella sat on the couch next to Emma, realizing the important parts she had seen. "So…um…what exactly happened? I mean….why did the boys turn into…._Goo_?!"

Grabbing her hand, Emma looked earnestly at her friend. "They…were…_demons_." She sighed, "They were demons and they are after Simone and her father John Chen."

"_Demons?!_ " Ella Gasped loudly, ripping her hand from Emma, looking at her sharply, "What?!...but…that can't be…?" Emma nodded solemnly.

"What you saw with the black goo. Was how we destroy them, I learned martial arts from John Chen and I and Leo help protect them both from the demons…."

"Oh…."

Emma grinned suddenly, excitedly looking at her friend, "But you know the god they call 'Pak Tai' ?"

Ella nodded slowly, staring incredulously at her. "John Chen…..Is _actually_ the god _Pak Tai_…or Xuan Wu…he has too many names. "

"Umm…." Ella started but couldn't continue. Emma realized what she was doing and calmed herself down.

"Oh crap, I probably freaked you out a bit. Sorry Ella!" Emma apologized, slapping her forehead. Ella smiled awkwardly and said, "Only a bit."

"But, you do believe what I am saying right? Because I might be able to bring someone to show you and, I have all these books that give you a little bit of information on them or…the Chinese mythology."

Chuckling slightly Ella nodded, "let's just say…I believe you because you are my friend….but I think I just need a _little_ more proof….because….oh you know, it's hard to believe these things are exactly _real"_

"Oh, well that's reasonable. I think your handling it better than me." Emma joked, and then stood. "Did you want to stay here for the night?"

"No, I better not." Ella said as she stood, "I got to sort things out and get some sleep for tomorrow. Thanks anyway"

Both the girls left the room, Leo taking Ella home with Emma making sure she was ok as she took her into Ella's apartment.

"You sure you're not feeling faint or anything?" Emma asked concernedly, Ella shooed her arms away, "I'm fine, really."

"Ok then…We'll I'll come around tomorrow and tell you in more detail, wow, I'm really surprised about you Ella, you seem pretty calm about this." Emma said, she was staring at her friend with amazement but Ella did not seem to care.

"I finish work at about 4 tomorrow. it's not too far from here so I'll be home around then." Ella told her then said her goodbyes, letting Emma back outside and shutting it behind her. All she needed now was a nice cup of tea to calm her nerves.

"That was one hell of a day." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Did you like it? - lol jokes! thats not the question.

**i****f i were to make it a Ellax ? story**. Which character would you like her to pair with? (eg. Qing long (the dragon) Bai hu (the tiger), zhu que (the phoenix) or even others)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, except Ella Walters. xP**

**A/N: **I'm still curious about doing a pairing, Ella x ? , give me ur thoughts on who'd be the perfect pairing with her. thankyou also to **Tasha** and **AnimeQween** for reviewing! x) - You guys rule!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Ella rushed to work once again almost running late, she had been caught up from yesterday's events that she hadn't realized the time.

Unfortunately she was hit with another bunch of 'ways to improve yourself' from her Employer Kitty Kwok. Ella ignored them as per usual; just nodding her head with each sentence Kitty Kwok said as she moved around and prepared the room for today's class.

"Ella?...Ella!" Miss. Kwok snapped, Ella quickly turned her attention to Miss Kwok, smiling innocently, "Yes?"

She gave Ella an exasperated look, sighing deeply, "You must improve on your listening skills." She scolded.

"Now, as I said before. I'm having an important meeting in my office so don't allow anyone else in until I come back out again" Miss Kwok told her, in a very serious business tone. Awkwardly Ella nodded, understanding.

"Good. Now continue with the class, and please don't waste the materials like my other previous employee had done…." Ella didn't listen any more when Kitty Kwok begun muttering various things lowly to herself. After a few moments she broke out of her concentration and walked away.

Later in the afternoon, as Ella was occupying the children with activities on the paper, Ms Kwok entered the room. It was routinely that she had done this so Ella knew when to ignore it, but she was slightly distracted when another person followed after.

It was Simon Wong, a man who she had remembered coming in a few times. He looked in his thirties and still seemed fairly good looking.

Miss Kwok had her lips pursed as usual when she approached Ella. "Have you taught them well today?" she asked casually, Ella nodded slowly, "yes. Nothing disappointing today" she half joked but stopped her soft laughter when Kitty Kwok just stared at her blankly.

"Good." Kitty said. Simon Wong approached in his business suit, a casual smile on his face, "Hello Ella Walter's is it?" He asked, holding out his hand formally.

Ella smiled nicely and nodded, shaking his hand. Kitty Kwok smile turned slightly sharp, "This is my co-worker Simon Wong if you remember him?"

"Yes." Ella said, nodding. Simon looked at Ella again, "And you have been Miss Kwok's amazing worker I hear" He smirked as Ella looked to Kitty Kwok with a surprised expression.

Miss Kwok's eye slightly twitched, but she nodded "Yes, since one of my old employee's. No one seemed to fit in this workplace right."

"Well...thank you very much." Ella smiled. Kitty eyed her critically, "though, I'd wish you would let me give you advice in your fashion." She insisted once again.

"I wouldn't say so, just maybe let your hair down sometimes Ella, you do look very ...Beautiful" Simon grinned, watching the red tint rush up in her cheeks; he couldn't help but lick his lips slightly.

She smiled slightly at him, feeling awkward, "Um…Thank you Mr Wong."

Kitty Kwok stared at him pointedly, wondering what he was doing. He ignored her. "Simon, I prefer being called Simon." Simon insisted, placing a charming smile on his face.

Before Kitty could say anything, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It was lovely seeing you Ella, but I must be leaving. Kitty, a word please?" he said. Kitty Kwok looked at Ella, a scrutiny look on her face, "Well, continue on with your work Ella." She said finally.

Slightly dazed, Ella ignored the two and went off to check up on the children. Thinking that her day could not get any weirder, she came home to see Emma waiting casually on her door step. That's when she remembered all the strange events from the other day.

"Hey Emma" she greeted her friend exhaustedly. Emma smiled casually and followed Ella inside, "Tough day?" she guessed, Ella shook her head. "No, Kind of strange one." She said, seeing the fearful look on Emma's face she reassured her, "No, none of the…._stuff_…from yesterday, just a different kind of strange."

"Oh…." Emma replied. Confusion was evident on her face, so Ella explained further.

"You know. Confusing guys. Had one today…I've seen him come into my workplace a few times without noticing me and then he's all paying attention to me today".

Emma grinned then, eyes full of amusement, "Maybe he'd finally got the courage to talk to you." She said before laughing at Ella's confused face. "You haven't had much experience have you?" Emma asked after a while noticing that Ella seemed to have gotten slightly nervous with the topic.

"Don't laugh will you?" Ella's pleading eyes stared into Emma's, "...I'm what, 22 and yet…I haven't really had a proper boyfriend"

Emma moved closer to Ella, who collapsed onto the couch embarrassedly, "It's ok Ella, Not everyone finds a perfect someone around your age, I mean, look at me…I've been in and out of relationships and I'm_ older_ than you without any perfect someone…." She trailed off into her own thoughts.

"Yeah, your right." Ella smiled warmly before she realized something else that had been bugging her, "…you going to show me anything proving today?" she asked, moving on to their main subject.

Emma grabbed her plastic bag full of various books, grinning at her friend, "Hopefully."

She pulled out a book titled '_Chinese Mythological Gods'_ and asked, "How much exactly do you know about Chinese mythology?"

"Um…Probably, almost nothing…I only heard of '_Pak Tai_' when I was with a friend at a temple she took me to." She answered Emma honesty. "This is going to be challenging then, Mr Chen might be able to help me too because I know I wouldn't believe it still if someone just told me the facts." Emma said, mostly muttering to herself.

"So…?" Emma shook her head, looking at Ella apologetically and handed her the book.

"This tells us about '_The four winds'_. Xuan Wu is one of them, a water god or '_Shen_' they call them." She explained. Ella nodded slowly, reading through the book, she saw that the other gods where different elements. The Red phoenix was the element of fire, The White tiger was the element of metal and the Blue(or Blue-green dragon as it said) dragon was the element of wood.

"So…If Mr Chen is really 'Xuan Wu' then who are the other three, do you know then?" Ella asked, looking for the holes in the story. Emma smiled.

"Yes, they occasionally come by Mr Chen's residence. Bai Hu more frequently than others." She answered.

"Uh-Huh…." Ella answered. Emma sighed, "You know what. How about I call you and bring you over…maybe tomorrow afternoon or the day after?"

"Um...Should be ok with me, Why?" she asked Emma curiously, who grinned and shrugged.

"I might be able to convince Bai Hu to come over and give you a small demonstration of their powers."

Ella nodded understanding reasonably, her head felt swelled up again, as it always seemed to do when Emma talked about the strange things.

"So…what about those demons? What's the story with them?" she asked Emma, who now leant closer.

"The demons are the bad guys, they've been after John and his daughter Simone for quite some time…his wife had died because of the demons." Emma told her. Ella felt sympathy for the man but it didn't stop her from feeling angered that they made a story incorporating demons into her death.

"So as you said before. The people I saw before I…_passed out_ the other day… they were the 'demons' you are on about?"

Emma nodded. "Then tell me. Why do they look like completely normal Human beings?"

"Because they are able to take form as humans, it's logical, so no one can spot them…except those experienced at spotting them. It's the same with the gods. Mr Chen has forms I have yet to see."

Feeling a bit nauseous, Ella took some deep breaths. Different forms? Now that sounded totally crazy.

Emma could see the doubtful look on her face and sighed, "Yeah sorry, that'll just weird it all out even more. Tell you what. Let's drop this and leave it for another day."

"Yeah, I think you've said enough for me today" Ella said and she sighed leaning back into the couch, "Plus. I'm tired."

"Hard day?" Emma asked, her voice containing amusement. Ella made a grunting sound.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes" Emma laughed at her, before her phone went off. "Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Yeah, you can now. She's looking pretty tired."

Ella looked up, pouting to Emma, "I'm not tired…Exhausted is more like it." Emma chuckled but didn't say anything to her.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later, but she's coping better than me, so that's something." She told Leo before hanging up.

"What did he want?" Ella asked, tilting her head, Emma pushed her and smiled.

"He's picking me up. I thought I might let you rest your weary little head." Before Ella could remark, Emma continued "Besides, I have to take care of little Simone, it's supposed to be my job after all."

* * *

What do you think eh?........and for the simon bit, i can see some people going all.... :-O him! *Rabid fans attack*

Anywhooo.....would love to hear ideas and such xP. and some votes on pairing would be good x)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except, Ella. xD**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Storyline change: I made a silly mistake in this, which was when the demons found out about Emma's martial arts. This story starts just before John Chen's mountain becomes under attack by demons. In the book, demons found out about Emma's martial arts in chap 37 instead of earlier so in order to work this story I made a lil' bit of a change: Making Emma already find out the secret earlier. Hope that's ok!.**

_**A/N note: Here is another chapter! and i've now decided that this story will become a gradual Qing Long x OC story. xD sorry couldnt help it.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Three days had passed by like a breeze to Ella, though; she still encountered a few conversations with the ever so charming Simon Wong. He had seemed to put a lot of flirtations in some of his sentences and only stopped when he noticed that Ella was growing uncomfortable. Kitty Kwok also seemed to grow jealous of his attention to her and continuously divided his attention away, to which, Ella was slightly grateful for.

Though she admitted to herself, that he was starting to grow on her. She shook her head, shaking away those thoughts that came back to her. He's just probably playing with your feelings Ella, don't fall for it, she thought solidly.

She pushed her blonde hair out of the way when she stood up from picking up crayon pieces that were dropped on the floor from the children. Ella suddenly felt slightly woozy and gripped the nearby desk, taking a seat on the desk to restore her balance.

"What's wrong?" April asked, she once again was over, visiting her 'Aunty'. Ella smiled warmly at her, she didn't mind April too much, and she was nice compared to Miss Kwok.

"Oh just had a bit of a dizzy spell, I might have to get it checked out, I have had it a lot lately." Ella said, half wondering if she was coming down with the flu.

"Hm. That's strange." April said absentmindedly. Her husband, Andy, just grinned, "You're probably just coming down with something."

"Yeah, Probably" Ella grumbled.

"How about you head off, your done now right? I'll tell Kitty for you." April said kindly, Ella nodded gratefully and said her goodbyes.

As if on cue, her phone rang as soon as she left. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Emma. Going to tell me another of your stories?" She said jokingly. Emma's soft laugh was heard over the phone.

"Nah, it's ok. How about I come bring you over for dinner?"

Surprised, Ella said, "Oh, I just finished work…."

"Did you want me to give you a forty minute head start?" Emma asked, she was obviously grinning from the sound of her amusement.

Ella chuckled, "Yeah that'll be nice."

"Ok, we'll be there in probably an hour anyhow."

"Ok, well. See you then!" Ella said, and then hung up when she said goodbye.

Ella rushed inside her apartment, slamming the door shut and rushing into the shower. She refreshed herself and got into some nice outgoing clothes, a red V-neck blouse and an un-holey pair of jeans.

It was just 10 minutes until 4 when she heard knocking on her door. Knowing it was Emma, she grabbed her keys and handbag.

"Hey Emma!" she greeted cheerfully when she opened her door. Emma smiled back eagerly, "Hey Ella, ready to go?" she asked. Ella nodded and shut her apartment door, locking it. "Ok! Let's go."

Leo was in the car, nodding politely and driving them back to the Chen household. They took off their shoes at the entrance and went inside. Emma stopped her friend and warned Ella about Bai Hu.

"He did that to you?" Ella gaped at her after Emma had just finished telling her about meeting Bai Hu the first time.

"Yeah and he still seems eager to win me over. He's a ladies' man, apparently has a hundred wives." Emma told her, Ella was speechless and mouthed '_one hundred?_'

Emma nodded, laughing, "And well…that's just human." She said slightly awkwardly, "and I don't want you to fall for any of his cheap tricks. You're like me; we're hard to win over." She grinned.

Getting used to the idea of the 'supernatural' world, Ella nodded silently, still amazed at how one man could have one hundred wives….but what did she mean about just human?

"Come on lets go inside." Emma encouraged, holding her friends arm and tugging her lightly inside, "He is a good person though, don't worry."

When they were inside, Emma took her around, giving her a small tour, stopping in the lounge room where Simone played with her toys. She looked up when they both came into the room, her eyes beamed at them both.

"Hello Emma! Hello Ella!" Simone smiled, getting up and rushing over to them. Both Ella and Emma gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Is Uncle Bai coming tonight Emma?" she asked hopefully, Emma nodded and she gave an excited squeal. "Uncle Bai is my favorite" she giggled, and rushed back to play with her toys again.

Monica was still there minding her so Emma took Ella out of the room where they both saw Mr Chen walking down the hallway. Once again he was dressed all in black, as Ella remembered seeing him last time.

"Hello Miss Walters." He greeted, Eye's shining brightly, "It's great that you are in good health."

"You too, Mr Chen" Ella nodded politely.

"Is Bai Hu going to drop by tonight as planned?" Emma asked. Mr Chen seemed to concentrate for a moment and then nodded, "He'll be here soon."

Ella looked at him bewildered, how did he know without calling?

Mr Chen and Emma didn't seem to notice her bewildered look. "I'm sorry you had to find out about my secret in worse circumstances Miss Walter's" Mr Chen said sympathetically, his eyes glittering with sincerity.

Ella smiled, "It's not your fault Mr Chen those…_Demons_ we're the ones who caused this problem." She said lightly. He chuckled softly, "But still, my sincere apologies, I hope this hasn't affected you in any way."

Emma looked at Ella curiously then. Ella shrugged, "I'm really fine surprisingly. I'm not as…well scared as I would have thought to be." Ella said thoughtfully, she really couldn't say much of what she was feeling anyhow, they were mixed up.

"I guess I'm pretty open-minded, I did read and watch a lot of sci-fi shows years ago" Ella added, she grinned when Emma started laughing.

"That could be the reason." Mr Chen said lightly, his eyes were full of amusement. He then left the two girls to themselves, walking into the lounge room where Simone played.

Not much time had passed by when there was a commotion outside in the hallway; Ella looked to Emma for an explanation. "Bai Hu is here, he always makes a commotion." She told her with a roll of her eyes.

She got up and headed towards the door, "Let's go and I will introduce him." Emma said. Ella followed her out of Emma's room and down the hallway; they both could hear Simone's cheerful laughter in the lounge room.

"Can I have a ride?!" she asked excitedly as he held her, Emma had stopped at the doorway watching Simone cheerily. Ella looked in and stared at a man with pure white hair and sideburns, something that must take a lot of caring if it were dyed hair. He wore white clothes with a comfy zip up jacket that had gold lining the edges.

"I do that for you every time" he said, but Simone pouted. He grinned and placed her on the ground, "Maybe later."

Simone squealed happily and ran to her father, who sat casually on the couch. Bai Hu only then turned his attention towards Emma, standing in the doorway with her friend.

"Ah. Emma" Bai hu smiled warmly, approaching her and giving her a embrace. Mr Chen cleared his throat when Bai Hu held the embrace for a moment too long. He chuckled, looking at Mr Chen out the corner of his eye and whispered to Emma, "It was worth it."

"And who must you be?" Bai Hu said when he noticed a silent woman standing patiently behind Emma.

Emma looked at her, "this is my friend Ella Walter's…she was the one that…um...got a bit involved when I fought some demons." Bai grinned, looking at Emma and shaking his head with a mock scolding look on his face.

"Emma. Emma. Emma." As he said each word, his grin grew wider and wider. Mr Chen got up from his seat, staring pointedly at Bai.

"What's done is done." He told Bai casually, a small warning tone in his voice. "And we've asked if you would like to help assist in our explanation to Ella who still is quite unsure about our nature."

Bai Hu stared at Ella then, a charming grin rose on his face. He moved gracefully over to the still woman, "And just how may I prove to you about our nature" He almost purred, his tawny eyes were locked with her deep blue ones.

"You know, my nature as a Tiger, has incredible _Stamina_–" He was cut off by a growl from Emma, Mr Chen had also seemed annoyed.

"I knew this wasn't a _good_ idea. You can't help but put your gritty paws on every single woman."

"Now, Now I do not." He said calmly, not breaking his contact from Ella's confused and blushing face. "I don't always go for every single woman."

" whatever your planning, do it later" Mr Chen said, glaring at Bai Hu who looked at him sheepishly.

"We just need you to help Ella understand that what we've said isn't something make-believe story" Emma said, seriousness evident in her voice as she glared at Bai Hu.

"Ok! Ok!"Bai chuckled and turned to Ella, muttering "They are just no fun are they?"

Ella seemed oblivious to what Bai Hu had tried, as she was too busy listening to their confusing sentences. "I don't understand what you all on about." She admitted, taking a step back, one thing she feared was being left in the dark, especially in situations like this.

"Bai Hu just take transformation." Mr Chen ordered suddenly, obviously sensing the overwhelming emotions coming from her.

Bai became serious suddenly, after the order by Mr Chen, he looked at Ella. "Don't worry about what your going to see next Ella, My Tiger form won't hurt you." He said.

Ella looked at him bewildered, taking another step cautiously back, Tiger form? What was he on about?

In front of her eyes, there was suddenly a huge white ferocious looking tiger. She screamed suddenly, falling backwards on to her back.

"It's Ok Ella" Emma reassured her, but it didn't seem to do as much good because Ella looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"What! Are you Crazy?!" she gasped, the tiger moving forward a few steps, staring down at her.

"_It's ok, It's me, Bai Hu" A _voice said, Ella looked around in alarm. She took a few deep breaths and close her eyes for a moment, successfully calming herself before opening them again.

She stared at the huge tiger, watching as Emma approached it comfortably. Mr Chen also seemed calm, unaffected by the situation of a large carnivore standing in the middle of the room.

"Bai Hu…?" she questioned the animal confusedly. The white tiger seemed to grin widely. He nodded.

Emma said lowly, "Come on Ella, it's okay to approach him."

"_Don't worry, I won't bite….much"_ The animal grinned again and he chuckled when Emma whacked him on the shoulder.

Holding her breath, Ella moved slowly towards Emma and Bai Hu. She reached out her hand and felt the thick fur around his neck. It was almost like silk. He started purring slightly when she brushed his fur behind his ear. Ella halted.

A small grumble rose in his throat. _"That felt nice, why did you stop?"_ he grumbled.

"Are you ok, Miss Walters?" Mr Chen asked through the silence of the room.

"Uh…yeah…I think so" she muttered breathlessly. Bai Hu seemed to chuckle or at least something similar, Ella thought, it was a cross between a chuckle and a growl.

"She seems to be taking it rather well." He said, deeply impressed. Mr Chen Nodded in agreement, smiling with relief.

"You are impressive Miss Walters." He told her, satisfaction lining his words. Emma too seemed to be relieved with the situation; Ella herself didn't seem to be terrified at all.

* * *

Thats chapter 4 ppl! sorry for it being less more eventful than others but its one of those working chapters, im gonna make the next one better, perhaps Qing Long will appear?.

**Reviews help chapters come out faster!**


End file.
